big_brother_pichucraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Pichucraft: Season 1
BBP1 was the first ever season of Big Brother Pichucraft. =Houseguests= =Chart= =Rounds= =Overview= Round 1 The game started off with a bang, with epicbuilder winning HoH and nominating Ethan and dinosawz. Scorpiobuzzcut won the race through the park for the PoV, which he did not use. dinosawz went home with one vote. Round 2 Varijon joined the game as a surprise houseguest (literally) while the fast forward twist was already planned. She nominated both Ethan and CaptainLarge, with the latter going home in a viewer vote. Round 3 After a near week hiatus, the host was desperate for a new HoH to progress the game - so he picked himself. He made the logical decision to nominate the only two previous HoHs. Since nobody attended the PoV, people substituted in for them. Facenit9 won and chose to play for Hamstreak_EZ. After a viewer vote, it was revealed that epicbuilder would be going home by a 5-2 vote. Round 4 The winner of the Pre-Jury Battle Back Competition would become the HoH. epicbuilder789 came back immediately after being evicted, when his competition was disqualified for not being present after a while. A person who substituted for DrewHD won the PoV. After he vetoed himself, the HoH had to nominate a replacement for the first time of the season, who was Scorpiobuzzcut, evicted by a viewer vote of 4-2. Round 5 After the HoH being handed to her for the second time in a row, Varijon decided to nominate iNachoPvP and MrJCheeseDragon. After a substituted MrJCheeseDragon won the PoV, Varijon was forced to put up a replacement nominee by choosing epicbuilder789; the only other active player in the game. Ethan went home with a Viewer Vote of 5-2. Round 6 After the total control twist, viewers decided to nominate MrJCheeseDragon and epicbuilder789 after a poll. A viewer won the PoV by high-fiving randomphoenix5 on top of the park tower, using it to replace epicbuilder789 with DrewHD. The viewers had to break a tie of 1-1 at eviction. They decided to eliminate Drew. Round 7 After the reveal of the second fast forward, people were devastated. However, ReddyStoner rising from the inactive grave won the catch-a-mon HoH and nominated Hamstreak and Varijon. Varijon went home with a sole vote. Round 8 epicbuilder789 won the hunt to find a Ferret for the HoH, nominating ReddyStoner and Hamstreak_EZ. ReddyStoner won the PoV in the classic park race, putting up MrJCheeseDragon as a result. ReddyStoner made the tough decision to send Hamstreak_EZ home. Round 9 After a brutal quiz comp, ReddyStoner pulled a victory out of a hat. He then caused a major upset by sending epicbuilder789 home. =Roundly Twist= Round 1: The Roundly Twist is revealed. Round 2: Varijon joins the game! + Fast Forward (no veto) + Viewer Vote Round 3: The Host is the HoH + Veto Substitutes Round 4: The Pre-Jury Battle Back Champion returns to the game. Round 5: The Jury Phase is now in effect. Round 6: Total viewer control. Round 7: Fast Forward (no veto) Round 8: The roundly twist is abolished. Category:Seasons